


Destruction And Creation

by Faded_BlueEyes



Series: Ereri Week 2015 [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Asgard, Fenrir - Freeform, M/M, Norse Mythology - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4081246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faded_BlueEyes/pseuds/Faded_BlueEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ragnarok would come soon – he knew that. Fenrir was prophesied to help destroy the nine worlds, but now that it was coming, he found that he was hesitant to do it. And it all came down to the bright-eyed human he had fallen in love with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destruction And Creation

**Author's Note:**

> Ereri Week 2015  
> Day 5: Mythology

There was no denying the stories that had been told. 

He never had much choice when it came to his actions; when they said that heredity was important, they were not lying and ever since he had been born it seemed that he was always thrust into choosing the wrong paths. 

As the son of Loki, the gods always had terrible forebodings concerning his destiny. His older siblings, Jormungand and Hel were no less suspicious and it was prophesied that the three of them would wreak havoc come Ragnarok, which would be the downfall of the cosmos and all the gods and goddesses along with it.

So they threw Jormungand into the ocean, where he was destined to encircle Midgard, the world of humankind. They relegated Hel to the underworld. 

Fenrir, however, inspired too much fear in them to be let out from beneath their watchful eyes. So as a pup, he was taken to Asgard, where he was watched and feared with only the brave upholder of law and honour, Tyr, coming to feed him. 

Though chained and imprisoned, the black wolf still grew at an alarming pace and the gods soon decided that his stay in Asgard had to be temporary. Knowing well that he would cause devastation if allowed to roam freely, they decided to bind him with various chains.

He was never proud of the fact that he had been fooled; they had told him the chains were tests of his strength, and watched as he broke free from them twice. 

When the gods presented him with the dwarven-made chain the third time, he suspected their trickery. He refused to be bound unless one of them placed their hand in his jaws as a pledge of good faith. And sure enough, once he realised he could not break the chains, the brave and foolish Tyr lost his hand between the wolves' teeth. 

Chained, he was transported to a desolate place, where all he could do was howl wildly with sorrow and anguish. And in that state, he remained, until Ragnarok. 

“Why are you telling me this?” Eren's voice cut through, eyebrow raising. 

“It's an interesting story,” He replied with a shrug, the arm wrapped around Eren tightening to bring him closer to the other. “Besides, you study mythology and literature. I thought it would be interesting.” 

“It is,” Eren quickly agreed. “And I already know about it,” Pausing, Eren chuckled. “It seems that I always find myself rooting for the wrong side.” 

“Really now?” 

“I felt bad for them,” Eren shrugged. “Yes, they were Loki's children, but so what? The saying 'the apple doesn't fall far from the tree' is stupid; people become who they are because of the choices they make, not because of who their parents are.” 

“So you don't think Loki had any impact on his children?” He asked curiously. 

“I think they might have been pressured into acquiring such a high reputation as he had,” Eren told him confidently. “But I think it was wrong for the other gods to have suspicions. It would have been a risky move, sure, but they couldn't have been completely sure.” Eren shrugged, smiling slightly. “Besides, I never liked Odin much. I wouldn't care if Fenrir ate him at Ragnarok.” 

He laughed then, chest shaking with the loud and comfortable chuckles as he pulled Eren closer, placing a light kiss upon his temple. “You have a refreshing view on these stories,” He commented. 

“Maybe,” Eren shrugged, grinning. “But I also happen to really like wolves, so I vouch for Fenrir when Ragnarok does happen.” 

He frowned, “But that means Midgard will be destroyed.” 

Eren sent him a weird look before laughing shortly, “Based on the assumption that these myths are true.” He commented. “I think Fenrir would be a chill dude.” 

“You're strange.” 

“Thank you.” 

“He probably is,” He replied shortly, shrugging. “Besides, who can tell whether he would go ahead and destroy the world? He's not his father. Maybe there is something in the world that he would want to remain alive... something he cherished...” 

“You're getting into awfully personal territory here,” Eren pointed out, furrowing his eyebrows and turning to look at him. “Are you okay, Levi?” 

But nobody ever heard the rest of the story, because nobody knew it existed.

They underestimated Fenrir. He broke from his chains far before the beginning of Ragnarok, and cleverly avoided Heimdall's stare to avoid being captured again. 

He then headed to Midgard, where he would be both close to his siblings and less likely to be found out. He took on the form of a human, black fur transitioning to black hair, red eyes turning a much softer shade of silver, reflecting upon his true identity. He then hid behind the name 'Levi', which held the meaning of 'attached' and was an ironic, silent blow at his true identity, which he would always unfortunately be attached to. 

And then, Levi had always thought his story would be one of wandering Midgard, awaiting the day where he could take his revenge; awaiting the day when he could take his true form of the giant, black-furred wolf who would swallow the nine worlds in a fit of destruction. 

But he met a bright-eyed, determined, and always smiling student who turned his life around. The dull, boring days suddenly became adventurous and exciting and every night Levi would sit beside the lake, telling his brother about Eren and his gorgeous eyes, his amazing humour, his astonishing smile and even his ironic name; though Eren meant 'saint', Eren was far from one. But he would hide that fact behind the façade of big, bright eyes and shimmering smiles.

In private, Eren was all alluring smiles, lithe body that he knew how to work and dirty words spoken into the dark silence, broken only by breathy sighs and quiet groans. 

Levi was screwed, and over time, he accepted that. 

These days, he dreaded the coming of Ragnarok, because the rage was still hidden inside him, awaiting to be released so he could destroy the world he had come to love. 

“You know,” Eren started, leaning over and kissing Levi's cheek before he got up from the couch and headed into Levi's kitchen, familiar and comfortable in the environment he had spent the last year around. “Some scholars believe that Ragnarok isn't some simple apocalypse,” Levi furrowed his eyebrows as Eren poured himself some juice and drank it before continuing. 

“They believe that Ragnarok describes a cyclical end of the world,” He moved his hand in a circular motion as he began heading back to the couch. “Creation and destruction are opposites, and one will always follow the other.” 

Levi chuckled, “So you believe in reincarnation and all that crap too?” 

Eren shrugged, throwing himself across the couch again, head resting on Levi's lap while his legs hung off the edge. “It's a comforting thought, isn't it?” He asked instead, raising an eyebrow. When Levi didn't reply, Eren brought his hand up to his lover's face, cupping his cheek lovingly. “What's all the talk of the apocalypse anyway?” 

“It is a comforting thought,” Levi replied to Eren's previous question. 

Ragnarok would come, and it would come soon – he knew that. And as much as he dreaded the thought, he also knew that destruction was inevitable, so he would not waste his chance to have his revenge. 

But then creation was also inevitable, and that meant he would see Eren even after all of this was over. 

And he could live with that thought.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!   
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
